


The Lock Breaker

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala takes her vacation in the Pegasus Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lock Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgfangirlfics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sgfangirlfics).



> Setting: Post-"McKay and Mrs. Miller"  
> Prompt: Elizabeth's office, desk, power outage

Sitting in Weir's office in the dark was not Vala's idea of a vacation. She had hoped for Cabo or the white beaches of Jamaica. But Landry refused to give her leave for a holiday on Earth; so instead she'd hitchhiked her way to Atlantis.

Okay, maybe she'd snatched a ride when they were bringing Jeannie here.

The city had seemed to be in a lull, quiet, too quiet. Sure there'd been Rod, who'd clearly thought they were in some sort of relationship. Unlikely. But she'd expected Atlantis to at least be as exciting as the SGC.

"What's this women's poker night?" Vala asks and pulls out of a deck of cards.

"Really, Vala, I need to head down to the science labs," Elizabeth protests.

"I'm sure Jeannie, Radek, Rodney, and Rod have it under control. Chuck'll run up here if it's really important." Vala wishes they had a bottle of liquor; Elizabeth could use some loosening up. "You don't have any liquor, do you?"

"The city's without power, Vala."

"They'll fix it." Vala starts dealing cards to Elizabeth and herself. "I find it's best to leave the science and engineering stuff to the scientists and engineers. Except when your life's in peril. You'd be surprised how many ships I've fixed."

"I'm sure it's very fascinating." Surprisingly enough, Elizabeth's picking up the cards. "What are we playing?"

"Bezique. Daniel taught me on one of those horribly boring scouting missions. Have you played before?"

"Yes. My father taught me. It was Winston Churchill's favorite card game."

"Who's that?" Usually Vala let the references to Earth slide and looked them up on Wikipedia later, but not today. Besides, she forgot her note card to jot them down.

"Someone my father greatly admired."

"And you?"

"He was one of our greatest leaders." Elizabeth eyes her hand of cards and looks up. "What are the stakes?"

"One practical wish." Vala grins. Her own hand's not too shabby.

"I hope your bags are packed."

They play one round after another under the dim emergency lights and the candle that Elizabeth eventually lights. It becomes a best of three than a best of five. By the time they reach the seventh game and have been playing for hours, Vala kisses Elizabeth. She's tired of waiting.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth mumbles. But her lips move in for more.

Vala's hand touches Elizabeth's face. She's an even better kisser than Vala expected, and frankly, this was just the spice her vacation needed.

Elizabeth drops her cards on the table as she moves closer to Vala. She frowns when Vala moves out of their embrace.

"Looks like I won." Vala grins and lays out her hand. Her total points had reached 1000 again.

"And what do you win?"

"You." Vala grabs Elizabeth by the collar and pulls her closer. "I think you're wearing too many clothes."

"And I think the windows to my office are made of too much glass."

"Meet you in your quarters then." Vala runs her tongue over Elizabeth's lips. "And don't worry about the lock, I'll be able to get in. I better find some booze."


End file.
